I was in a dream and I didn't want to wake up
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Noctis has a dream of the future...is a real? FF 13 and Versus Cross-over This is going to be EDITED. Terra is suppose to be Stella and Snow's child. NOT Noctis's...


**---I was in a dream and I didn't want to wake up---**

**Yes, the title is kinda weird, but I signifies something. It's going to be in Noctis's POV. I suck at his POV, but I'm going to try my best. **

**Summary: Noctis has a dream about the future....is it true?**

**

* * *

**_'It's only a dream Noctis. It was only a dream. T-That was not the future....it couldn't have been the future.' _I thought to myself as I felt the night air chill my bones. I stepped towards the balcony and sighed deeply.

I've never had such a odd dream since...since....

I felt myself look out towards the outside world, a strange feeling called 'nervousness' crept up to me. I silently shivered,"Life is full of riddles....isn't Goddess Etro?" I asked her waiting for an answer, some kind of sign to say that the dream wasn't real.

It was only the night air affecting me, making me feel colder and colder. I closed my eyes in frustration,'_Why the hell am I getting so crazy over a dream? It was a dream and nothing more. But it was so life-like._' I felt myself bang the concrete with my fist. I cursed under my breath.

With the air feeling up my bones and my thoughts running rampant, I felt myself go back to that dream.

_----Noctis's Dream----  
_

The air was cloudy and dark. I was transported to another area, apparently it was present-day by the look of clothes and transportation. Confused as of why I was here, I walked and found myself in a neighborhood. I looked up at the sky again and knew it was going to rain, but why were kids playing? Shouldn't they be inside?

Children were on lawns and in the middle of the street playing and laughing. It was strange to me why they were so carefree. It had been a long time since I've been like that. One child caught my eye. It was a young girl, around five to six years old, she had white hair and yellow eyes, she played with another child who was a boy: yellow eyes and blond hair. She suddenly ran away from the boy. He was carrying a frog and pointed it at her. He laughed and ran to chase her with the frog in his hand.

I felt myself smile, I did that before that innocent prank. I stood in the middle of the street watching young children play. Did they notice me? One girl screamed and I looked towards her direction. She was on the sidewalk riding her bike and she fell off. She burst out crying and I walked towards her with the most compassionate face I could muster up. As I looked closer, she reminded me of someone.

Long, blond hair, blue eyes, and a tiny figure. She sniffed at my direction and her lip trembled. In a tiny voice she quietly said,"My knee hurts Mister. I think I scraped it." I carefully knelt down to her eye-level and looked at her knee. It was scraped. I kindly smiled and told her to go to her parents to fix it.

The girl nodded and smiled. With my help, she got up and dusted herself. Then she looked at me with a kind smile,"Thank you Mister." and hugged me. I stiffen as she hugged me and let go, running towards her house at almost break-neck speed.

I sighed and smiled, children are so innocent...were they? I looked at the neighborhood. The houses were different from one another: one had two stories, some had one stories, others had ornaments on their lawns, and some didn't. People had flowers or other plants to brighten up their houses and toys on some. There were open garage doors, revealing tools and cars. Some people were gathered in houses and lawns for some kind of gathering or celebration.

I felt someone slam against me that I almost toppled over. I looked down in alarm and saw it was the girl with white hair. She went behind my knees and pointed at the boy who grinned, still holing the frog. "Get away from me Felix!"

The boy smiled and said,"Why, Luna? You scared?" I blinked in surprised, his personality reminded me of someone, someone very familiar. I looked at the girl who frowned and stuck out her tongue. "Get Froggy away from me or I'm going to tell Mommy and Daddy!" I chuckled at the word Froggy. It was so simple.

The boy named Felix looked up, noticing my presence, his eyes in shock and fear. He smiled and quickly hid the frog behind his back with a stutter he said," Hello M-Mr. Caelum. H-how are you today?" I looked at Felix with blinking eyes, confused and then surprised that he knew my name. Did I already become King? Did I live here?

Then I looked quickly at the girl named Luna who smiled in triumph. The same smile I knew someone also wore. "S-Sorry, me and Luna were just playing a game! honest! I-I didn't mean to scare Luna!" Felix exclaimed, he blushed guilty and looked down.

Luna smiled and tugged at my pants,"Daddy! Do something!" I looked down in shock at Luna and thoughts formed my head: I was this girl's FATHER?! I'm someone's HUSBAND? WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?! I HAVE A FAMILY?!

I froze as Luna tugged at my hand,"Come on Daddy! Let's go!" I had no choice but to follow her with Felix in tow. She led me to a two-story house, full of toys in the front yard, and muti-colored flowers leaning against the windows. She went to the front door and opened it.

My hand still in her's, I took this chance to look at the interior of Felix's house. I saw that the house was messy: clothes hung from the staircases and toys lay the living room floor. Pictures hung from walls, but there was one picture that caught my eye. I stopped myself from walking and picked up the picture.

It was a man and a woman on their wedding day: The woman had green, mischievous eyes. She wore a simple wedding dress and was holding a bouquet. She had long, curly, red hair that was let down making her even more beautiful.

The man was on her right. He had yellow, kind eyes and wore a tux that made his spiky, blond hair stand out perfectly. He grinned at the camera and stood like a gentleman should. My mouth opened with shock: Laris and Vanille?!

I felt someone tug me and made my feet move towards the door. Felix ran and opened it, yelling,"It wasn't my fault! Froggy was the one who did it!" Luna quickly let go of my hand and shouted in her defense,"Froggy did it?! No! Felix was the one carrying it around! Daddy's here Mommy! Auntie! Uncle! FELIX DID IT! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Luna looked my way and hurt and defeated. "Daddy! Tell Auntie and Uncle, Felix did it!"

I felt myself gulp and felt nervous and anxious all at the same time. The open door was bright with light and I heard voices:

"What? Felix did that? Hahaha! Did you hear that? Froggy made a come back!"

"Haha! That's my boy! Ouch!"

"Laris! Felix, honey why did you do that? You know Froggy is your class pet. You should take better care of him. What if he hops away to the nearest pond and finds his own Princess and lives happily ever after?"

"...Sorry Mom...Sorry Dad..."

"Luna? Your father's here? I thought Noctis was at work. He told me so. Wait, did he skip? Him, skipping..heheh! Hahaha! Can you imagine him skipping work, Lightning?"

"Daddy come on!"

Luna tugged me forward, I braced myself for the inevitable. Those people, I knew those people! T-This dream is the future! No, Luna wait! Don't! I'm not ready!

I lurched forward and found myself on the patio. Their backyard was huge: they inserted a pool on the right and a small playground on the left and still had room for running around. I looked at the table full of people. They all smiled at me and greeted me.

"Hey! Noct's back! Did you skip work?" Laris smiled at me. I was amazed at his transformation: his spiky, yellow hair was still there. He looked more muscular than before and his face matured. His yellow eyes still twinkling and mischievous than ever before. He sat beside his wife, Vanille.

I tried not to look shocked, but she too was different: her now long, red hair was tied into a pony-tail. She had curves in all the right places and was slender with a sly smile to go with it. She smiled at me and I saw her son try to hide behind her legs.

"Noct! Hey!" She walked towards me and gave me a friendly hug. I tried to relax in her hug. I guess I was close to Vanille enough for her to hug me. She noticed me not hug her and stopped hugging me. Her green eyes scanned me once and wore a odd face.

My heart lurched, did she know I wasn't the Noctis they knew? She looked at me and then sly smiled,"Noctis? Are you okay? You seem a bit tense. Did Lightning get mad at you again?" I blinked and went blank. How was I suppose to know if Lightning was mad at me or not? Etro answered my call for help and I heard a voice beside me.

"No, I'm not mad at him. Why are you asking Noct. a question like that Vanille?" I almost felt my heart skip a beat. That was Lightning's Voice! I turned around slowly and saw her like I've never seen her before:

She wore shorts and a white tank-top, her light blue eyes still piercing, but it was different. It was more soft and caring. Her looks didn't change, it was as if she didn't age. What surprised me the most about her was her hair: it was still the same color: strawberry blond. It reached all the way down her waist and it was let down. She looked so beautiful.

I tried not to blush, but I did. Lightning looked at me and smiled. I blushed even more. Lightning, the cold and heartless Lightning from before was gone. This was the new Lightning. What changed her? She blinked and went closer to me. I felt her hands rearrange my tie, making me even more flustered.

Vanille must have noticed I was turning red and giggled. "Ohh! No-ti-cs! You're turning red! Did you see that Laris?" Laris laughed,"Nocty! Why are you so red? Did Lightning give you a good Lap Dance last night?" I looked down feeling all eyes on me, including Lightning's.

Lightning stopped arranging my tie and leaned in closer, giving me a sly smile. "Nocty?" she said with a child-like voice,"Are you alright?" I knew she was teasing me and with those light blue eyes of hers and that smile, it was hard to stop my heart from pounding.

"I..err...umm..." I manged to say that and the group laughed. I heard Luna and Felix ask,"What's a Lap Dance?"

The laughter stopped there. All eyes were averted to the Children and I heard Laris yelp in pain. I looked and saw him rubbing his arm and Vanille sweetly telling them to go play. They nodded like good children and ran towards the pool. I heard Lightning chuckle.

"Luna's too good of a child, Noctis. I don't think we deserve her." The information flew inside me: Luna was my daughter and Lightning was my...**wife**. My heart pounded against my chest and I stared at my 'wife' with an open mouth. She looked at me quizzically and took her hand to my chin and closed my mouth.

"It's bad form for a King to open his mouth Noctis. Are you sure you're alright? You're red." She put a cool hand against my forehead and looked into my eyes, her eyes full of concern and worry. I heard Vanille squeal and Laris covering his snickers. I guess we didn't show public displays of affection that often. This was a treat for them apparently.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I'm okay, Light. Honest." Shyness crept up on me, making feel nervous and saying her name gave me butterflies. This answer satisfied her and she smiled and nodded. "Vanille, did Snow and Stella come yet?" she asked.

She sat beside Vanille and crossed her legs. Vanille shook her head and as soon as she did that, I heard Felix and Luna yell. My attention was gone from them and I saw someone with messy blond hair carry the laughing Felix under his arm and Luna in the other.

Snow greeted everyone with a grin. His black bandanna was gone and his blond hair revealed. His eyes twinkled at the sight of his friends' children laughing and smiling. He didn't wear his black gloves, but he wore jeans and a black t-shirt.

He looked behind him and shouted,"Stella! Come on!" Trailing behind him was Stella. Her looks surprised me, she didn't change at all, but her attitude towards Snow did. "Snow, stop. I can hear you from the car. Honey! It's alright. Come meet your Aunts and Uncles! It's okay, don't be shy." She looked back behind her and a child came inside, timid and nervous.

It was the girl on the bike! The young girl looked at the patio and her eyes widened at my presence. Snow put Luna and Felix down and smiled at Lightning. "Light. How's life treating you?" She shrugged as he sat across from her. "I don't know. Life at the palace is so...." She trailed off with a wave of her hand.

He grinned at Vanille and Laris who smiled and Vanille told him to warm up the grill. Snow sighed and put his hands behind his head. He asked Vanille why her pretty boy couldn't do it. Laris shot back that his "pretty face" couldn't be damaged by fire. Vanille rolled her eyes and ordered Laris to help him.

"What? Why?!" Laris exclaimed. His feet were in the table as he reclined. Then jerked backwards and hit the patio with a THUMP!

"Because I said so." She said determined. She pointed to the grill at the edge of the patio and smirked.

"Well?"

I heard Snow sigh and then agreed. He looked at me and asked why I was in my suit. Lightning snorted and said that I skipped. Snow whistled and laughed,"No, Noctis skip? Ha!" I scowled and shot Snow a glare. "What?" I asked icily,"A man can't skip work now and again?" I walked to my seat beside Lightning and sat in it.

Stella giggled at the comment and told Snow,"Ohhh, you got burned, Hon. You don't mess with Mr. Caelum here." She put one hand on my shoulder and greeted me with a smile,"Hey, Noct. So, you doing okay?" Her voice was soft and gentle. I nodded in response and she went to help Snow and Laris, who had trouble heating the Grill.

I looked behind me and saw the young girl smile and walk towards me. "Thank you Uncle Noctis." She bowed, which made everyone look at me with curiosity.

"Terra? How did you meet your Uncle Noctis?" Stella asked.

Terra looked at her mother and said,"He helped me when I fell of my bike, Mom." Stella looked at me with a smile, as if sceptical that I actually helped someone.

Vanille rushed out of her seat and exclaimed,"Omygosh! You look so cute! You look like your mom and dad! Aww!" I looked at Stella and Snow who both blushed at Vanillle's comment. Then Vanille told Terra to play with Luna and Felix and she nodded and ran out towards the pool.

I watched them play carefree and so innocent. My eyes softened, this...is too perfect. This has to be a dream. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Lightning look at the children with a soft face. "Noctis...do you think this is too perfect? I mean, I never knew that we would have a life like this."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her and said,"What if we do deserve a life like this? After all we've been through protecting the Crystals, do you really think we don't deserve something out of life?" She looked at me with a blank face and smiled.

"I guess this is our reward then." With a smirk that made me swoon, she leaned forward and kissed me.

"Whoo-hoo!"Snow cheered.

"Ekk! Noctis and Lighting! OMG!" Vanille exclaimed.

"Go Noctis go!" Laris rooted.

"You guys better control yourselves. We have children here." Stella lightly ordered.

A wolf whistle came out of nowhere and I heard Luna, Felix, and Terra say,"Ewww!"

Lightning broke off the kiss and stuck her tongue at me. I grinned and looked at everyone. After all we have been through, they were still here. And now....

I picked up Luna and she shrieked,"Daddy! Stop! Ahh!" I smiled and laughed. Felix looked at me with a grin and Terra happily cheered.

The new generation was here.

A shiver went down my back. I stopped spinning Luna and put her down. She looked at me confusion,"Daddy? Why are your eyes red?" I blinked at her and looked at everyone. Their faces full of shock, but determination. Felix and Terra ran to their mothers who shielded them.

Luna looked at me and that familiar look that I saw on countless faces was on hers: **Fear**.

The only things I heard were screams.

Vanille and Stella shielded their children, all cut down in one stroke of a blade. Snow yelled and charged, but his attack was too slow. His chest was open as soon as he moved, blood scattered everywhere. Laris ran towards Vanille, shaking her and telling her to get up. His son and wife weren't breathing. He glared and shouted,"YOU BASTARD!"

The blade went through him and he choked. Blood came out of his mouth and he fell down on top of his family. Lightning grabbed Luna, shielding her from the enemy. She glared at the enemy and quietly asked....

"Noctis....why?"

I felt the blade in my hand, it was covered in blood. My _friends_' blood and soon, my family's. I saw Luna crying and Lightning sadly looking at me.

I felt nothing as I cut them down, the feeling of their skin against the blade was smooth. Warm blood spattered on my face and I paid no attention at their pain and agony.

My mind was blank and slient. The pato was devoid of life: everyone I loved and knew were dead. Blood and corpses were on the floor, the stench of death was everywhere.

"Life is never perfect." I said quietly. The silence of the night warmed my bones and it fit my personality: cold, distant, and cruel.

The blade dropped at my feet and I stared at the bodies with a smile.

"**Conscientia Mille Testes**: Conscience is as good as a thousand witnesses." I paused as I thought more about this and smirked,"Would it be good if I had no conscience? What if there were no witnesses?" I chuckled at the frenzy I had made and stopped.

In cold realisation, I began to know something terrifying:

_I was in a dream and I didn't want to wake up_.

The next thing I knew, I picked up the blade and shoved it inside me.

_---Noctis's Dream End---_

The night air was chilling and made me shiver. I've been outside too long. I walked off the balcony and closed the doors behind me. I felt shaken as I replayed the destruction over again in my head. "What if that really happens? What if I become the killer?" I said to myself quietly.

I shook it away and laid on my bed still pondering. I raised my hand up high towards the ceiling.

"What good is a conscience if it begins to doubts itself?"

My last thought began to haunt me:

_I was in a dream and I didn't want to wake up_.

**"Did I want to wake up, My Lady, Goddess Etro?"**

* * *

**Felix: Happy in Latin *Vanille's and Laris's (Shot-gun Guy's) son*  
**

**Luna: Moon in Latin *Lightning and Noctis's daughter and my OC*  
**

**Terra: Land or Earth in Latin *Stella and Noctis's daughter***

**I really didn't think about their ages so I'm guessing: 7-8 years old. **

**I didn't put all of the FF 13 and Versus characters in there because I was too lazy and making them "future-like" in appearance seemed too hard and too much. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! **

**Your Author,**

**~Yuki~  
**


End file.
